Todo lo que siento
by Sin Alas
Summary: Misty recuerda, Como cambio un capricho a un amor..."


**Todo lo que siento**

Lo admiro, me gusta...lo amo

Lo primero que acaparo mi atención en él, fue su trato con los pokémon, yo solo observaba asombrad aquella relación de "humano,entrenador,niño,PokémonAmigos",decidí perseguirlo, un capricho, mi idea era ir a la ciudad donde se encontraba el Gym de Brock, y después volver a ciudad azulona, pero no pude, algo me impidió apartarme de él,a quel capricho crecia cada día,era algo que no comprendía, con mis cortos 10 años de edad,no podia enteder lo que ocurría.

Continuamente hacían bastantes comentarios sobre nuestra relación,"siempre lastimas a quien te ama","son bastantes inmaduros para admitir

que se gustan","los tortolitos, empiezan un viaje completamente solitos",ambos respondíamos de forma negativa y con un color rojo, en nuestra mejillas

En las Islas Naranjas, conocí al hombre de mis "suspuesto" sueños, maduro, elegante, caballero, guapo .Era todo lo que una chica deseaba, me sorprendió su galanteria, al verme lo primero que me dio fue un ramo de rosas rojas,lo único que supe fue decir "gracias";me ofreció quedarme con él, me pregunto

como hubieras actuado si te sobre aquella propuesta, solo pude pronunciar un "lo voy a pensar"

pero Rudy, se dio cuenta, supo lo que sentia por ti y solo pudo decirte "tienes mucha suerte"

"Fea!"

"Inmaduro"

"Fea!"

"Inmaduro"

Mientras seguiamos nuestro viaje peliabamos menos, pero a la hora de poner nuestros puntos de vista, estas eran las unicas

palabras y sinonimos, que salian de nuestros labios.

Quendando en los 8 mejores de la Liga Johto,nos dirijiamos a Ciudad Paleta,pero hicimos una parada en "NUESTRA" ciudad,si

City Virdian,como siempre nos dirigimos al centro Pokémon,cuando la enfermera Joy me da un mensaje de mis hermanas "comunicate inmediatamente con ellas"

Lógicamente les hable por telefono y me dijieron que no podia seguir mi viaje,tenia que cuidar el Gym.No sabia como reaccionar,no podia llorar,tampoco gritar y para empeorar la situacion

aparece la enfermera y me entrega mi bicicleta,si aquella bicicleta por la que te conoci,y tu sólo dijiste "fantastico! Misty,podras llegar a casa más rápido"

Esas palabras YO no las podia aguantar,solo dije sarcasticamnte un "si muy lindo",siempre lo pense,sabia que tenia que llegar la hora del adios,pero no tan pronto,TE AMO,ASH KETCHUM,TE AMO,soy una estupida,no puedo querer tanto a alguien,Ketchum daria MI vida por ti .

Hoy me vino a visitar Casey,y le pedi ayuda alguien me envio una carta sin remitente,debo admitir que me dio miedo ir sola,asi que ella me acompaño a encontrarme con aquel "anonimo";

era un chico,bastante apuesto,ojos azules y de pelo claro,parecia bastante nervioso alvernos ,la chica fanatica de los

Elecctabuzz lo lleno de preguntas,el solo contesto que tenia una enfermedad al corazon,me asuste y le pregunte que clases de enfermedad,el solo me dijo "Tu,tu eres mi enfermedad,eres la chica más linda que he visto"

¿Qué hice yo? solo pude reir nerviosamente,sonrojarme y contestarle que solo busco "amigos";además yo ya tengo un amigo muy especial...

Al finalizar el dia,mi hermana mayor me dice que ya puedo viajar otra vez,ya que ella estara acargo del Gym,y ahora estoy aqui pensando

que sera de mi...mirando mi reflejo en la piscina,no tengo idea a donde ire...

RING RING RING RING (telefono sonando)

Kasumi baja ágilmente las escaleras de la piscina,para levantar rápidamente el auricular del fono,no quiere que su hermana mayor se despierte.

-¿hola?

-hola? Misty -aparece la imagen de un chico moreno

-Ash!

-como estas Misty?!

-bien y tu,como vas en tus batallas?

-bien,acabo de ganar una

-enserio? que bien!

-el otro dia vi a un pokémon de agua

-que lindo!

-si...jejeje y...me acorde de ti....por que te gustan claro

-he...si,claro Ash

-pikachupi

-Pikachu! hola

-pikapika

-bueno Misty,debemos irnos

-he...claro,si ,adios

-si,bueno adios...

No,todavia nose mi destino,pero como tu una vez me lo juratse,volveremos a vernos Ash,volveremos a vernos,

Te amo y eso,no lo puede cambiar nada,ni nadie...

-Ash?

-si Misty?

-tu...quiero decir,que...cuidate,Ash

-gra...gracias Misty tu tambien,nos vemos

-si,adios

Que cursi xD.

ex-Zoe Daitly

(Martes,24 de Febrero 2004 3:25 am)

**EL AAML,NO TIENE MUERTE** Ash y Misty Forever!!!

**LaAngelCaida**...

**Fiction inspirado en el 3 especial de Misty donde justamente meditaba en la piscina.  
Nunca habia echo un One Shot.Me gusta aunque hay que ser muy preciso con las palabras...  
Francamente,este fic no me gusto mucho.No hay trama,y ninguna declaracion,solo quise imaginarme a Misty,que piensa acerca de todo el revuelo de sentimientos,que tiene dentro de si.**


End file.
